


Hello Ladies!

by cheerioCRISPR



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Because of course he is, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Martin Blackwood Has ADHD, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, as she should be they slap, but its weird for her because its her ex and now friend, georgie is lowkey obsessed with The Mechs, he/they pronouns for jon, martin is enamoured by The Mechs, no beta we go kayaking like tim and sasha, that is THE jonny d'ville, yes i'm projecting what of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerioCRISPR/pseuds/cheerioCRISPR
Summary: Jon had a band in Uni. Martin didn’t know why that was surprising to him, a lot of people had college bands, and Jon was relatively normal even though he liked to pretend otherwise. But still! His boyfriend was in a band and he didn’t know!
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker & Martin Blackwood, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 29





	Hello Ladies!

“He did WHAT now?”

Jon had a band in Uni. Martin didn’t know why that was surprising to him, a lot of people had college bands, and Jon was relatively normal even though he liked to pretend otherwise. But still! His boyfriend was in a band and he didn’t know!

Georgie laughed. “Yeah. You know what’s even worse?”

Martin sighed. “Were they actually good?”

“Frustratingly good. Meaning, ‘I still listen to specific songs to hype me up’ level of good.”

“You can’t say that and then NOT play an album to me.”

\---

Martin was more infatuated with Jon than he was before if that was even possible? They’d listened to most of their first album and it was astonishingly good.  
The door opened. “Martin?” As soon as Jon heard what was playing, Jon blushed slightly. He looked over at the two of them, the music now paused. “And WHAT do you think you were doing Georgie?”

“Just letting Martin in on some of your university stories! Why do you care anyway, it’s not like you being talented musically is an embarrassment!”

“I think its really good, Jon!”

Jon flushed more than they would admit. “Why thank you dear, but why did this come to fruition exactly?”

Georgie, who had been wearing a buttoned cardigan unbuttoned it to reveal a t-shirt. It had 9 people standing in a field in various cyberpunk outfits, at the centre of which was Jon wearing goggles on his head, as well as having some gothic makeup on his face.

“Ah.” Jon paused for a moment.

“Wait, why do you still have our old merchandise? You informed me that you had given it all away to a charity shop, upon my request?”

Georgie laughed. “You didn’t honestly believe I’d gotten rid of ALL of it, did you? I still have one of the posters I’m pretty sure.”

Jon grumbled in disapproval.

\---

Jon, fully emersed in watching Blue Planet 2, startled slightly when the couch dipped next to him. He turned to his husband and smiled softly. “Thank you for the cup of tea, darling.”

“Can I ask you something, love?”

Jon worried for a moment, but they pushed that down. “Of course, what is it, Martin?”

“I just...why were you so bothered about Georgie having your old merch? I know you well enough now to know that it’s more than just cringe over your past, Jon,”

He sighed, smiling. “Okay, so it was going to be a bit of a surprise, but... well technically speaking The Mechs never actually split up.”

Martin’s brows furrowed. “Meaning?”

“Well, I’m still on good terms with Frank, as well as a few of the others, and crazily enough after all this time, we still sort of have a fanbase?”

“Is this going where I think it’s going?”

They laughed. “Right, so most of us have moved on from our musical careers happily, and don’t want to go back to it permanently, however, we decided on doing a final tour, because we all have the money to go around and do that now.”

Martin did a sort of half clap repeatedly, stimming. “That’s like, SO cool Jon!”

He chuckled. “You think so? We were thinking of calling it Death To The Mechanisms.”


End file.
